


Orfanato

by Hessefan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: Armin tiene un plan que a Historia le parece genial, solo que involucraba directamente a alguien tosco como el capitán Levi. Dependían de que él aceptara o no. Sin pretenderlo, terminan jugando con fuego. No es bueno mezclar trabajo y amor.Poliamor: Levi x Historia, Levi x Armin
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Levi, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Levi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DakinySaskya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DakinySaskya/gifts).



> **Disclaimer** : Todavía no ha surtido efecto el cambio de identidad, sigo siendo yo y Hajime Isayama, Hajime Isayama. Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenece por entero a él.
> 
>  **Advertencias** : Poliamor, triángulo, así que hay BL y hetero.
> 
>  **Nota** : otro pedido para mi querida Dakiny <3 Y otra vez me hizo sudar sangre. No sé por qué le gustan estas parejas raras que no sé ni de dónde agarrarlas xD Aprecien el esfuerzo de nuevo, ¡ja, ja, ja! No digan nada, soy súper original con el título.

Hacía apenas un par de meses que Historia había sido coronada, pero de inmediato se colocó en su rol. Sentía que ser reina representaba una gran responsabilidad; por esa razón, haciendo uso de su estatus, se apropió de la granja, que tantos recuerdos agridulces le traía, para poder convertirlo en un orfanato.

Ella sabía que el asedio de los titanes había dejado a muchos niños huérfanos. Su deber, entonces, era responder a las necesidades de su pueblo. A sus antiguos compañeros de batalla les gustaba ayudarla con el lugar en sus ratos libres, en especial a los que eran hombres. Para muchos estar cerca de Historia era una bendición. No dejaban de verla como a una más, era raro adaptarse a la idea de que ahora era la máxima autoridad y que, por serlo, le debían respeto.

En el fondo a Historia le gustaba que así fuera, no se sentía cómoda con la idea de que dejaran de tratarla como a un par solo por una corona en su cabeza. Seguía siendo la chica que Ymir llegó a conocer; le costaba, quizás, dejar de lado su papel de Christa, pero siendo Historia se sentía más auténtica.

Si era amable con los niños y los demás, lo era porque le nacía, no por esa necesidad de encajar en ese mundo. Ya no necesitaba, de hecho, encajar en ningún lugar. Había comprendido que podía ser quien quisiera ser; con sus lados buenos y malos.

Tal vez por ese motivo sus compañeros seguían viéndola de la misma manera, porque era humilde, pese a ser la reina. Se podía conversar con ella de manera natural y fluida. De hecho, esa fue la razón por la que Armin una tarde le hizo una propuesta. Una que a Historia le pareció maravillosa, pero que incluía de cierta forma al capitán Levi.

**(…)**

No entendía la razón de la citación, pero si su majestad había solicitado una reunión no podía negarse aunque quisiera. De poder, podía, se trataba de Levi, pero había aprendido gracias a Erwin que los que están más arriba a veces, solo a veces, lo están por una buena razón.

La muchacha le caía bien, así que no se preocupó, solo le llamó la atención que requiriera algo de su parte. ¿Qué podía necesitar? Más le valía averiguarlo. Eso al menos le había aconsejado Erwin cuando él se lo planteó con desgano hacia la idea de asistir a la reunión. Es que de solo pensar que debería atravesar medio mundo para llegar al castillo le daba pereza, sin dejar de lado que como capitán tenía trabajo de sobra como para perder el tiempo e ir a tomar el té con la reina.

No dilató el asunto, él era la clase de persona que prefería ir al punto, así que esa mañana se preparó para asistir a la reunión. Como iría a pisar el castillo, más le convenía presentarse de manera formal, así que se colocó el uniforme, el único que tenía para casos especiales, el mismo que había usado en la coronación de Historia.

Salió bien temprano en la mañana, cuando aún era de noche, sabiendo que tardaría más de dos horas en llegar, cuando lo hizo, el escudero en la puerta lo dejó pasar sin siquiera requisarlo. Luego, un anciano ataviado con una toga lo recibió en la antesala.

Debían atravesar todo el castillo y, por el dios de las murallas, Levi agradeció que el hombre mantuviera silencio. Odiaba las charlas banales sobre el clima. El sujeto parecía comprender la clase de tipo que era Levi porque apenas le soltó un par de frases en el largo camino.

—Su majestad lo está esperando —dijo, cuando pasaron por un puente largo, adornado de bellas flores de diversos colores. Levi nunca había llegado tan lejos. Suponía acertadamente que ahí era la morada principal de Historia y todo el tramo anterior era usado por los soldados, escuderos y sirvientes en general.

De hecho en la puerta había dos hombres que abrieron la misma para darle paso. De golpe se sentía importante sin haber hecho nada más que acatar el pedido de su majestad. Ante él se presentó lo que sería un gran comedor. Al final de la larga mesa estaba sentada ella, pero no estaba sola.

—Armin —murmuró, levemente estupefacto al verlo ahí.

—Capitán —correspondió el muchacho sin levantarse de la silla, pero haciendo el típico saludo militar.

—Yo me encargo, Minsa —dijo Historia cuando una señora regordeta de cara amable les alcanzó una bandeja con tres tazas, la correspondiente tetera y todo lo necesario para un tentempié—. Gracias, puedes retirarte.

La señora le sonrió con sinceridad, hizo una leve reverencia y se marchó. A todos en el castillo les agradaba la nueva reina, tal vez porque Historia los trataba como a un igual, incluso se sabía los nombres de cada uno, o preguntaba si se olvidaba. Y si, por algún motivo, cometía una falta, no dudaba en pedir perdón. En pocas palabras, no trataba a los sirvientes como lo que eran, para ella eran personas y merecían su respeto. De hecho pensaba que no se podía exigir respeto sin antes darlo.

—Bien, aquí estoy —dijo Levi tomando asiento, ni esperó a que Historia se lo ofreciera, bastante había caminado por el castillo—. No me dirás que me citaste solo para tomar el té.

—Claro que no —rio bajito al notar el mal humor del hombre, Levi tampoco dejaba de ser quien era pese a que estaba frente a una autoridad.

—¿Y tú qué haces aquí? —Levi dirigió la mirada al muchacho, quien se encogió en el sitio. Hasta él sentía que estaba fuera de lugar o en uno que no le correspondía—. ¿No deberías estar en el cuartel haciendo lo mismo que tus compañeros? O sea, trabajando.

—Es que él me dio la idea —fue Historia la que respondió—, así que sentí que era lógico citarlos a los dos. Sepa disculpar las molestias.

—Al grano —dijo Levi penetrando a la muchacha con los ojos.

—Bien, Armin me dijo el otro día algo y tiene razón. —Miró al muchacho, como si le estuviera dando pie a hablar, Armin lucía un poco amedrentado, como si se sintiera culpable de algo, quizás de molestar al capitán.

—Pensé que el orfanato tiene espacio de sobra para crecer. Fondos sobran.

—Sí, los de mi familia —agregó su majestad, interrumpiendo la explicación de su compañero.

—Es un buen lugar para los niños huérfanos —continuó Armin—, pero de alguna forma pensé en usted y en que…

—Sin miedo, Armin. —Historia volvió a reír bajito, le causaba algo de simpatía verlo sobrecogido por la dura mirada del capitán.

—Bueno, al punto —el chico espabiló—, en el mundo subterráneo están peor que aquí arriba, ¿cierto? Lo he escuchado a usted hablar una vez de eso.

—Es cierto, hay mucha pobreza. —Sus ojos fueron de Armin a Historia; ahora parecían estar recriminándole a ella ese detalle, cuando no debería.

—Allí abajo debe haber centenares de niños que necesitan ayuda, pero bajar no es tan fácil, ni la policía militar se anima —continuó el muchacho.

—Es zona liberada —dijo Levi interrumpiéndolo.

—Y nosotros, siendo la legión, no podemos hacernos cargo del asunto. Nuestra función es otra —agregó Armin.

—¿Entonces? —Levi empezó a golpetear los dedos en la mesa, signo de impaciencia.

—Usted podría bajar y tratar de traer tantos niños como pueda —dijo Historia y Levi levantó las dos manos en señal de «estoy fuera», pero ella fue rápida y se apresuró a hablar—, sé que tiene mucho trabajo como capitán.

—Oye, niña —le increpó—, ¿crees que es fácil bajar como si nada? Es otro mundo allí abajo.

—Por eso necesitamos de usted. —Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero ni eso parecía conmover al sujeto frente a ella—. Es el único que conozco que es capaz de bajar y regresar vivo.

—Me costó salir, ¿y quieres que vuelva a entrar? —Soltó una carcajada irónica, para luego largar un suspiro de derrota, no olvidaba que estaba frente a la reina. Que no se lo impusiera porque esa reunión sería una catástrofe.

—Obviamente le pagaré, como corresponde —aseguró, y Levi de golpe la miró, para luego desviar los ojos hacia un costado sopesando sus opciones.

—¿De cuánto hablamos?

—De lo que quiera —contestó la dama—, mientras sea razonable.

—Vaya —se frotó la nuca y lanzó un nuevo suspiro—, con poder tener té hasta que me muera creo que soy feliz.

—Es un hombre muy sencillo, capitán —se animó a murmurar Armin, divertido, pero ocultando la sonrisita traviesa.

—Quiero poner una tienda de té, pero siendo sincero con ustedes y conmigo mismo —dijo con firmeza—, también quiero ayudar a los míos. Creo que esta es una buena forma. Ojo, no soy la clase de persona que se preocupa por los miles de huérfanos que hay en el mundo, pero si su majestad me lo pide con esa cara de borrego a medio morir, ¿qué me queda? Maldición.

Tanto Historia como Armin estallaron en ligeras carcajadas, el capitán había sonado auténtico, tal como era, sin pelos en la lengua. Historia tenía los ojos humedecidos de gratitud, Armin ya se había relajado, lo peor había pasado, o eso creía él.

—Bien, entonces en sus días libres, ¿nos ayudará, capitán? —preguntó Historia para zanjar el asunto.

—Nunca tengo días libres yo —se quejó, y era verdad, siendo capitán tenía más trabajo que un solado común, debía ayudar a Erwin, más en el presente porque era literalmente su mano derecha—. No sé por qué sonríes, muchacho —le dijo de mal talante a Armin.

—L-Lo siento —tartamudeó el chico, acojonado.

—Digo, tú me acompañarás a ese infierno, así que ve borrando esa sonrisa.

—¿Y-Yo? —Se señaló a sí mismo, confundido.

—Por supuesto que tú, fue tu idea a fin de cuentas —dijo Levi con obviedad—. Bajar de a dos es más seguro que solo, además… no sé lidiar con niños.

—No es que yo sea experto en niños tampoco.

—Seré sincero —le interrumpió—, eres el único que puede acompañarme porque tus demás compañeros me tocarían muchos los cojones. ¿Te queda claro? Y solo quiero escuchar un: «sí, señor, entendí, lo acompañaré» o alguna mierda similar. —Armin asintió reiteradas veces.

—Espero serle de alguna utilidad. —El muchacho no quería confesarlo, pero le daba algo de temor ir a ese mundo que no conocía, pero que sabía, era peor que el de la superficie.

—Bien, ahora tú deberías estar ayudando a Jean con el conteo de provisiones —le dijo mirándolo, para luego dirigirse a Historia—. Él no tendría que estar aquí a esta hora, dentro de un rato comienza el entrenamiento de rutina.

—Eres libre, Armin —dijo la muchacha comprendiendo el fastidio del capitán.

—Entonces me retiro, cualquier cosa, me mantienen informado. —Sin haber tomado el té siquiera, se puso de pie, les dedicó una breve reverencia y se marchó del lugar.

Allí solo quedaron la reina y el capitán, este bostezó, se había levantado muy temprano en la mañana y eso le estaba rindiendo cuentas. Era de poco dormir, pero por haber estado ayudando a Erwin toda la noche las horas de sueño se le acortaron aún más.

—Espere un segundo, iré en busca de una carpeta y todo lo necesario para apuntar a los niños nuevos que traiga con Armin —dijo Historia poniéndose de pie, él no respondió, le dio un sorbo a la taza acabando con el té.

No tenía forma de saberlo, pero la dama se entretuvo más de lo esperado. Ser reina implicaba que también tenía trabajo burocrático por hacer, así que cuando llegó a la parte del castillo que usaban como oficina para tratar asuntos relevantes del reino, un consejero la entretuvo firmando papeles. Ella solo había ido en busca de la carpeta en donde apuntaban a todos los huérfanos y terminó discutiendo asuntos relevantes como la economía del reino.

Los consejeros tendían a quejarse de que la muchacha gastaba mucho en dicho orfanato. Debían distribuir las riquezas equitativamente para las tres murallas y no era algo sencillo. Los nobles no estaban dispuestos a perder un solo centavo por los más necesitados, así que terminaba siendo la fortuna de la familia Reiss la que cubría esos baches y dicha fortuna no era inagotable.

A Levi le entró la modorra, juraría que la dama se había ido hacia días. El estar solo, aburrido y con sueño lo llevó a desparramarse en la silla. Se cruzó de brazos y estiró la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyando la nuca contra el mullido respaldar. Maldición, esas sillas eran mil veces más cómodas que las del cuartel. No se comparaban las que eran de madera ordinaria, con las del palacio, tapizadas de terciopelo rojo. Por un momento hasta tuvo ganas de pedirle a Historia que le regalara una. Él solía dormir en sillas y hacerlo en una como esa sería grandioso.

Sin preverlo se quedó dormido, así lo encontró Historia cuando regresó. Le causó algo de simpatía, no era usual ver a Levi dormido, de hecho hasta sospechaba que no lo hacía. Imaginaba que estaba cansado por el largo viaje, así que no lo despertó. Dejó la carpeta suavemente sobre la mesa y lo estudió con calma.

No era un hombre muy apuesto, menos con la boca entre abierta y esa postura desgarbada, pero había algo en él que a ella y a medio mundo le llamaba la atención. Si Levi no fuera Levi quizás ni se hubiera animado a hacer lo que tenía en mente. Le sopló en la frente para comprobar que en verdad estuviera dormido, en efecto, Levi no respondió al leve estímulo, pero cuando Historia le corrió delicadamente un mechón de pelo para mirarlo mejor, él despertó de súbito y tomó con fuerza esa mano.

—¿Qué mierda haces? —se alarmó el hombre, desencajado. Estaba mal acostumbrado, por el estilo de vida pasado, a permanecer alerta, como si tuviera miedo de ser asesinado mientras dormía, algo que en los barrios bajos podía ocurrir tranquilamente.

—¿Qué haría si le respondo que besarlo? —contestó con otra pregunta, un poco jovial por colocarlo en un lugar difícil. Ella sabía que era apuesta, en su interior algo le decía que Levi no la rechazaría, por eso había sido tan arriesgada. Salvo, claro, que los rumores fueran ciertos, esos que decían que al capitán le iban más los hombres. Levi le soltó la mano y miró a un lado, como si estuviera analizando la situación que se le presentaba.

—¿Trabaste la puerta? —No quería ser pillado haciendo indecencias con su majestad. No quería volver a un calabozo por faltas a la autoridad.

El semblante divertido de Historia varió abismalmente; de mostrarse jocosa, en ese instante pasó a mostrarse algo horrorizada por lo que ella misma había originado. No pensó que fuera tan fácil conseguir lo anhelado, pensó que el hombre mostraría algo de reticencia, quizás por la clara diferencia de edad; pero Levi no era esa clase de sujeto moralista.

—Y-Yo… —titubeó ella frotándose la mano que Levi le había liberado, y temerosa continuó hablando— lo siento, no quise ser osada.

—Entonces no juegues con fuego o te quemarás.

—La puerta no está trabada, pero puedo hacerlo —dijo con seriedad, como si estuviera hablando de algo peliagudo; de cierta forma lo era—, ¿qué pasaría si la trabo?

—Eres bonita —la extrema franqueza era algo que caracterizaba a Levi—, me agrada la idea de mancillar lo que representas.

—Eso sonó horrible —se quejó ella con el ceño fruncido.

—No me malentiendas, no digo que te cogería solo porque eres la reina.

—Va muy rápido, capitán. —Dio un paso atrás cuando él se puso de pie, intimidándola.

—Imagino que eres virgen —suspiró con dejadez—, ¿ves? No tienes que provocar a un hombre siendo tan bonita, pueden pasar estas cosas incómodas. No esperabas que yo respondiera así, ¿verdad?

Historia se quedó sin palabras, sentía que el hombre tenía algo de razón; había sido muy inocente de su parte esperar nada más que un beso o alguna ñoñería similar. Levi era una persona adulta, con poca o mucha experiencia, pero experiencia en la vida a fin de cuentas.

Historia lo pensó, era una gran oportunidad, tal vez no tuviera otra como esa, así que dio la vuelta y se acercó a la enorme puerta de dos hojas para girar la perilla y así trabarla. Por algún tonto motivo le daba miedo voltear, incluso empezó a temblar un poco, aún más al sentir la cercanía del hombre.

Levi había caminado esos pasos para situarse tras ella, en el fondo, aunque no tuviera mucha experiencia o fuera tosco en su trato, sabía que debía ir con cuidado, así que le puso una mano en el hombro, sobresaltándola sin pretenderlo.

Ella trató de dejar los miedos de lado y volteó suavemente al mismo tiempo que recibía un abrazo del hombre. Este la estrechó contra su cuerpo, dándole tiempo a asimilar lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación. No la besó directamente, primero se deleitó olfateando el cabello rubio; olía a jazmín. Con más confianza le dejó un beso en el cuello y de nuevo la sintió tiritar entre sus brazos.

Historia cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la cálida sensación de estar entre los brazos del capitán, recibiendo los besos de este. Fue ella quien al final le buscó la boca, se moría de ganas de besarlo. Levi la recibió despacio, le rozó apenas los labios sintiendo la tersura de los mismos, luego imprimió más fuerza haciendo el contacto más atrevido.

Historia se dejaba llevar mansamente; abrió la boca sintiendo como la lengua del capitán jugaba con la suya. Aquello era grandioso, se sentía en las nubes, tanto, que lamentó que el hombre cortara el beso y tomara distancia.

—Béseme más —rogó ella en un hilillo de voz.

—Quiero quitarte la ropa, ¿puedo? —consultó con calma, vio que ella asintió sin palabras y se encargó de lo primero, le quitó la hebilla del pelo y el rodete se desarmó, dándole un aspecto más salvaje o campechano.

Levi le tomó un mechón y lo olfateó, le encantaba ese aroma pulcro. Todo lo que fuera pulcritud le encantaba y, se preguntaba, si las zonas más privadas de la dama olían igual. Era algo que pensaba comprobar.

Con cuidado, el capitán se agachó y le levantó el vestido para quitárselo. Bajo el mismo no había otra prenda, así que Historia quedó desnuda frente a él. Recién entonces notó el rubor en la piel blanca de ella. Historia se había encogido en el sitio, tratando de tapar su desnudez con las manos.

—¿Le gusto? —preguntó la muchacha con seriedad, cada vez más roja de la vergüenza.

—Déjame verte bien —solicitó él, tomando esas manos que tapaban parte de los pechos y el pubis.

Ella le permitió que la estudiara. Levi la miró de arriba hacia abajo, deleitado con la hermosa figura que tenía la muchacha. Era, en verdad, como una diosa. Sus compañeros no exageraban cuando la tildaban de tal.

Pechos pequeños, pero turgentes, y una mata de pelo rubio en su entrepierna, lugar a donde quería llegar sin preámbulos. No obstante, Levi comprendía que debía ir despacio. La tomó de una mano y la acercó a la mesa, y ahí la acostó.

Historia se sentía entusiasmada; aunque su inexperiencia en el tema también la llenaban de dudas, todo lo que el capitán le hacía le agradaba. Y le iba a agradar aún más, puesto que el hombre le abrió las piernas para mirar su zona más privada. En ese punto ella se tapó la cara con un brazo, avergonzada por esa pesquisa.

Levi primero miró lo que se abría ante él, luego con un dedo recorrió la zona, yendo desde el clítoris hasta la entrada de la vagina ya húmeda. Intentó meter un dedo, pero la dama se contrajo y le tomó esa mano.

—Vaya despacio —le dijo, guiándolo hacia la zona que necesitaba atención.

Levi entendió sin más lo que debía hacer, así que con el índice apretó el clítoris y lo masajeó; de vez en cuando rozaba la vagina, comprobando que se humedecía más y más con sus torpes caricias. Fue el turno de meter ese dedo y no hubo resistencia alguna.

En ese punto escuchó el primer gemido de muchos que Historia soltaría esa mañana. La muchacha sentía el dedo en su interior y comprendió en ese momento que lo que en verdad quería era tener el pene de Levi dentro de ella, así que se sentó en la mesa y lo miró.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó, quitando la mano de ese lugar privado para, en cambio, masajearse la entrepierna. Sentía que su pene iba a explotar dentro de los pantalones. Bajó la cremallera del mismo tratando de liberarlo del encierro porque ya le apretaba mucho.

—Pero yo también quiero verlo desnudo —dijo Historia, sin quitar los ojos del falo que se erguía entre las telas. Era la primera vez que veía un pene; por algún motivo que desconocía le resultó algo grotesco.

Levi entendió la necesidad de ella, le parecía justo, así que se desabrochó el saco, se quitó la camisa como si fuera una camiseta y solo quedó con los pantalones bajos. No tenía ganas de sacarse los zapatos para así hacerlo con el pantalón. Por muy limpio que fuera el palacio, no le gustaba andar descalzo.

Para Historia fue suficiente, podía ver esas piernas regordetas y firmes, cada músculo marcado, sobre todo en el vientre, y esos brazos firmes. De golpe una fiera había despertado en ella, era como si quisiera morderlo todo, tocarlo todo, sentirlo todo. Lo tomó de los brazos y lo acercó a su cuerpo, mientras él trataba de acomodarla mejor en la dura superficie de la mesa.

Levi ubicó el pene en la entrada de la vagina y luego se recostó sobre ella, eso hizo que el glande entrara apenas. Un nuevo gemido, por parte de ambos. No era un hombre muy paciente en esa clase de situaciones, así que irrumpió, metiendo todo el falo.

Historia tomó aire, aquello se lo había quitado. Podía sentir al capitán dentro de ella, era magnifico. Agradeció que el hombre le diera un descanso, porque Levi se quedó allí, con el pene metido hasta el fondo, pero sin moverse.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el hombre y ella asintió reiteradas veces con cierta desesperación. Le había clavado las uñas en los brazos. Al final de nuevo fue Historia quien dio el siguiente paso, moviendo apenas las caderas, dándole el mensaje de que continuara con esa placentera tortura.

Levi no se contuvo más, no podía si ella meneaba las caderas de esa forma, buscando frotarse contra él, buscando placer. Comenzó a meter y sacar, tan profundo que sus testículos chocaban contra los glúteos de ella, haciendo un particular sonido, el de las pieles chocando.

Fue demasiado rápido para Historia, sin darse cuenta, entre gemidos escandalosos, alcanzó el orgasmo. Levi se dio cuenta de ello porque la muchacha se dejó caer de espaldas y aflojó la tensión en las piernas. Él las tomó para tener un mejor punto de agarre y continuó con lo suyo.

—Me duele —se quejó Historia con un ligero gesto de molestia.

Levi no necesitó de más para parar y salir de su interior. Se atrevió a ser osado, él también estaba muy excitado, así que se encorvó un poco y atrapó entre los labios el clítoris, todo con el fin de lograr excitarla de nuevo y continuar. Historia volvió con sus gemidos, se aferró al pelo de él, instándolo a más. Le gustaba que le mordiera el monte de venus, la volvía loca que le diera lengüetazos al clítoris, y ni hablar cuando la penetraba con dos dedos. Volvió a estallar en un orgasmo y, ya sin fuerzas, lo miró. El capitán seguía con el pene duro.

—¿Estás cansada? —Por algún motivo tenía la necesidad de asegurarse todo el tiempo de que ella estuviera bien, cuando por lo general era bastante despreocupado con sus amantes. Quizás se debía al hecho de que Historia no era cualquier amante, era precisamente Historia.

—¿Puedo hacerle lo mismo? —preguntó con cierta timidez.

—¿Quieres chuparme la pija? —Abrió más los ojos, un poco sorprendido, aunque no debiera. Todo era nuevo para Historia, así que se sentía como una niña con juguete recién comprado.

La muchacha ni siquiera le respondió, se bajó de la mesa y se arrodilló ante él para tomar con la mano el pene. Ahora podía estudiarlo mejor; veía unas gotas asomando de la punta y, sin saber bien cómo hacerlo, se metió el falo en la boca. Levi la separó con algo de brusquedad, jalonando su cabello rubio.

—¿Le hice daño? —se preocupó la dama.

—Solo trata de no rozarme con tus dientes —explicó él, para luego penetrarle la boca—, puedes lamerlo, eso me gusta también.

Historia dejó de chupar para en cambio hacer eso: con la lengua recorrió el tronco, sintiendo cada vena hinchada. Llegó a la zona más sensible, el glande, y saboreó las gotas que de allí salían. Levi estaba que no daba más, así que de nuevo empezó a penetrarla por la boca; era él quien hacía el movimiento, entrando y saliendo. Historia, nada más, trataba de respirar por la nariz para no morir ahogada. Podía sentir ese falo hasta el fondo de su garganta, tocándole la campanilla.

De golpe, el fin. Levi eyaculó copiosamente sin dar aviso. Historia se sorprendió y se quitó rápidamente para evitar atragantarse, pero un poco de semen tragó, así que su cara de asco fue inevitable.

—Sabe horrible —dijo ella y Levi sonrió. Sí, maldición, sonrió, para grata sorpresa de la muchacha.

—Lo siento, debí avisarte —se rascó una mejilla y miró hacia un costado, para luego levantarse los pantalones y ajustárselos.

Se limpiaron y se vistieron en silencio, con una calma atípica, como si allí no hubiera ocurrido nada trascendental. Llegaba el momento de despedirse, pero parecía ser que ninguno de los dos quería dar ese paso.

—Bueno, cuando quiera faltarle el respeto a su majestad… —dijo una acalorada y risueña Historia. No completó la frase, la dejó en el aire, igual Levi entendió a la perfección.

—Los deseos de su majestad son órdenes para mí —exageró con una pizca de ironía, pero serio como siempre—. Por el momento debo marcharme, ya perdí la mañana. Aunque bueno, no me quejo, fue una buena mañana.

Historia se acercó a él y le dejó un beso en la mejilla, pero Levi no se quedaría con esa migaja; la tomó de la nuca y le estampó un doloroso y ruidoso beso en los labios a modo de despedida. Cielos, había sido el mejor sexo de su vida.

Cuando el capitán se fue, Minsa, la criada, supo que era hora de juntar los trastos del tentempié, por eso entró al salón. Se llevó una sorpresa al ver el aspecto de la reina, lucía algo desaliñada y no recordaba haberla visto así.

—Su majestad —dijo Minsa—, ¿qué le pasó a su cabello? —cuestionó, dejando las tazas de lado.

—Oh, es que… el rodete estaba mal ajustado.

—Lo siento mucho —se disculpó la señora con una sentida reverencia, puesto que ella era quien la peinaba usualmente si no era su hija.

—Oh, no te preocupes. —Le sonrió—. Me gusta a veces usarlo suelto.

—Si quiere le hago un nuevo peinado.

Historia asintió para darle con el gusto, no pretendía que su sirvienta se quedara con la idea de que había fallado en una de sus tareas. Aparte le gustaba que Minsa la peinase, le agradaba charlar con ella mientras lo hacía, se enteraba de cosas, de rumores, de la vida de la gente humilde que la rodeaba.

**(…)**

Tenían los domingos libres, así que el sábado por la noche Levi le aconsejó a Armin que fuera a dormirse temprano porque pensaba despertarlo a primera hora de la mañana. Lo mejor era bajar de día al mundo subterráneo.

Armin estaba tan ansioso como inquieto, pero le daba cierta seguridad saber que bajaría a ese lugar con alguien fuerte como su capitán. No se trataba de que él no supiera pelear o lidiar con situaciones difíciles, pero junto a Levi cualquiera se sentía más fuerte y él no era la excepción. Les pasaba a todos los soldados.

Había diversas entradas a los barrios bajos, estas estaban selladas con simples puertas de metal. No estaban trabadas, solo bastaba con empujarlas un poco para abrirlas y poder pasar. Cuando eso hizo Levi, a Armin le llegó de lleno el olor a aguas servidas. Sintió nauseas, pero su capitán le advirtió que en pocos minutos se acostumbraría al hedor.

Había tanta basura acumulada en cada rincón que las ratas abundaban, se sentían como en casa y no huían despavoridas frente a la presencia de humanos. Armin aprendió algo ese día, que para bajar a la ciudad subterránea había que hacerlo con dinero. Él desconocía lo que era la "tarifa", simplemente un método de extorción que ejercían los matones en cada intersección.

Levi parecía conocer a algunos, puesto que no pagaba, pero a veces tocaba hacerlo, más que nada para evitar peleas innecesarias y discusiones que no terminarían en buen plan. Hablamos de Levi.

Si bien el capitán era conocido allí abajo, puesto que hasta las prostitutas lo saludaban, había cierto aire de rechazo, era como si él ya no fuera parte de ese mundo, como si la gente se sintiera traicionada de que él los abandonara. Cuando en realidad él no le debía nada a nadie, al menos que recordase.

Se pusieron de acuerdo para ir golpeando puertas al azar, pero maldición, no era nada sencillo. En cuanto Armin quería explicarle a la familia de turno que la reina tenía un orfanato en donde todos los niños eran bienvenidos, solía recibir antipatía ante la figura que representaba Historia.

Levi le advirtió que no sería sencillo. Cuando no les cerraban la puerta en la cara, podían hablar con más calma, pero otra lección aprendió el muchacho ese día: a mucha gente le costaba ver otro panorama diferente al que estaban acostumbrados.

—¿Ves? —dijo Levi luego de mil rechazos—. No es tan sencillo como parece.

—Pensé que la gente de aquí abajo estaría más predispuesta a salir a la superficie. —Armin se recargó contra una pared enmohecida, algo desahuciado.

—No es fácil salir de la pobreza. —De cierta forma quería animar al muchacho, porque sus intenciones eran buenas—. La gente está mal acostumbrada a vivir así, así es su vida, es lo que conocen, a lo que están acostumbrados.

—Entiendo a lo que se refiere, aparte… —reflexionó— es como que piensan que venimos a quitarles a sus hijos —comentó, rememorando una de las discusiones que había tenido con una madre.

Esta le había manifestado sin pelos en la lengua que no pensaba confiarle a ninguno de sus hijos a la legión; era como si temieran que allá arriba los niños fueran adoctrinados para ir al campo de batallas. Por mucho que Armin rebatiera esa idea, la gente parecía creer eso con ahínco.

—Vamos, conozco un lugar en el que quizás podríamos tener más suerte —dijo Levi, pensando en los burdeles.

Ahí era donde peor se vivía puesto que si las prostitutas estaban ya ancianas para sus clientes, escaseaba la comida. El capitán lo había vivido en carne propia, así que sentía que ese era el camino correcto a seguir para lograr el cometido de salvar un alma en pena. No era tan fácil encontrar familias o niños ya huérfanos dispuestos a salir de esa inmundicia; como Levi había dicho, era el mundo en el que habitaban y al que ya se habían acostumbrado.

Armin asintió y siguió a su capitán, pero la figura de una niña rubia y despeinada de no más de siete años llamó su atención. Tenía una flor marchita en la mano y estaba de pie en mitad del camino, ofreciéndola. Pronto comprendió que lo que estaba haciendo era intentar venderla.

Le dio algo de pena esa imagen, así que no dudó en escarbar entre los pliegues de ropa para dar con su bolsa de dinero. Intentó sacar apenas una moneda, pero el hilo del bolsito se deslizó de más y las monedas cayeron como en una catarata.

La niña no fue ni lenta ni perezosa, enseguida se tiró al piso para juntarlas todas, le regaló una hermosa sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes de leche rotos, le dio las gracias y se marchó corriendo. Levi se debatía entre reírse de Armin o retarlo por ser tan imprudente en el mundo subterráneo.

—¿Me acaba de robar o me parece a mí? —El muchacho se mostraba pasmado por la velocidad en la reacción de la niña.

—No hagas caridad —dijo Levi, mirando de reojo a un rejunte de hombres que había cerca de una pila de cajas—. Si empiezas a darles monedas a los niños pobres no solo te quedarás sin sueldo, acarrearás problemas.

—¿Qué clase de problemas? —Lo miró, luego de guardar el poco dinero que tenía entre sus ropas.

—Estos —contestó viendo cómo se acercaban cuatro hombres de mediana edad. Habían visto a Armin con dinero y eso era algo que no pensaban dejar pasar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACLARACIÓN IMPORTANTE:
> 
> ESTE ERA UN FIC POR CAPÍTULOS, PERO COMO NO TUVO TANTA REPERCUSIÓN ESPERÉ A TERMINARLO, ASÍ QUE QUEDÓ EN TWO SHOT. LOS QUE YA LEYERON EL CAPÍTULO UNO LES RECOMIENDO QUE LEAN LO QUE SUMÉ EN LA PRIMERA PARTE Y DESPUÉS ESTA, O NO VAN A ENTENDER NADA.

—Ey, niña —le dijo uno, el más gordo y rancio, a Armin— veo que tienes dinero.

—Por empezar es un niño —el que contestó la pulla fue Levi— y para terminar somos de la legión.

—Uy, qué miedo —ironizó el de pelo más largo y dientes careados—, nos da igual si son de la policía militar, de la guarnición o de la legión. Entreguen todo lo que tengan.

Levi suspiró con hastío; había pensado que bajar con Armin sería menos doloroso, pero comprendía que tenía mucho por enseñarle a su pichón. El muchacho no tuvo tiempo ni de defenderse. Levi sacó un cuchillo de entre los pliegues de la ropa, uno que Armin no sabía que tenía, pero que comprendía que a él también le hubiera venido bien tener uno.

De inmediato los cuatro se les fueron al humo, Levi espantó a un pecoso de un tajo en el brazo, al más gordo le clavó todo el filo del cuchillo en su panza grasosa, mientras Armin esquivaba, tratando de no confrontar, al de pelo largo y a su compañero, que parecía ser su hermano porque tenían los mismos rasgos.

Levi perdió su cuchillo en el vientre del panzón, así que pasó a usar sus puños para combatir. Uno en la quijada, seguido de una patada, alejó al que más acosaba de Armin. El pobre tipo quedó estampado contra las cajas. Ante ese panorama, el cuarto, prefirió irse corriendo del lugar dejando a sus compañeros allí.

Luego de ese momento intenso, Levi tomó una bocanada de aire y caminó unos metros para poner el pie sobre el vientre hinchado del hombre, quitar el cuchillo, limpiarlo con su pañuelo y volver a guardarlo. Tal como le había enseñado Kenny, porque la sangre oxida el metal. Oh, él valoraba mucho esas clases de «cómo sobrevivir en los barrios bajos», no estaría vivo de no ser por su tío, no sería Levi de no ser por Kenny.

Le tocó sorprenderse cuando Armin se arrodilló junto al sujeto para comprobar sus signos vitales, podía ver como el muchacho trataba de parar la sangre con las manos, ensuciándose hasta la ropa.

—Déjalo, no solo se lo buscó, pronto vendrán sus amigos a socorrerlo.

—Pero puede morir, quizás necesite atención médica.

—Aquí abajo tienes que dejar un poco de lado tu humanidad, Armin —lo retó, tomándolo de un brazo para pararlo—. No vas a sobrevivir si sigues con esa filosofía.

—¡Pero! —quiso rebatir, no obstante, Levi volvió a callarlo mientras le soltaba el brazo.

—Cuanto antes nos vayamos, más rápido vendrán a socorrerlo. Si nos quedamos, lo dejarán tirado aquí y ahí sí morirá. Vamos.

Armin no tuvo más opciones que seguir a su capitán cuando este emprendió la marcha, ni drogado se quedaba solo en ese sitio. Recorrieron cada tugurio buscando niños, pero la gente era en verdad dura y no querían entregar a sus hijos incluso aunque no tuvieran para darles de comer. Muchos preferían quedarse ahí abajo, pese a las condiciones y por mucho que Armin les insistiese en que estarían mejor en la superficie. Maldición, una y mil veces, el muchacho se decía que no era tan fácil como pensó buscar niños para el orfanato de Historia.

Sin preverlo, se les hizo demasiado tarde para regresar. Cuando Levi miró la hora en su reloj de bolsillo se sorprendió de lo mucho que habían andado. Era difícil allí abajo saber cuándo era de día o cuándo era de noche.

—¿Esto también es un burdel? —Armin leyó el letrero cuando pararon frente a un precario edificio, decía «Hotel».

—Ya se hizo de noche —contestó Levi abriendo la puerta desvencijada y haciendo un sonido ensordecedor con el chirrido de la misma—; es peligroso deambular por los barrios bajos a esta hora.

—¿Pasaremos la noche aquí? —El muchacho se debatía entre la sorpresa y el rechazo.

—Por supuesto —contestó con obviedad—. Además, necesitas lavar esas prendas, no soporto verte cubierto de sangre; menos de ese malnacido que te quiso robar.

Recorrieron el estrecho pasillo cuyas paredes estaban recubiertas de un empapelado viejo, que se caía a pedazos. Al final se podía ver un escritorio y, detrás, a una señora anciana de contextura esquelética.

Apenas Levi estuvo frente al mostrador, ni el correspondiente «hola» por ninguna de las dos partes. Pidió un cuarto con dos camas y un servicio de lunch. Armin miraba alrededor, mostrándose un poco reacio a pasar la noche allí, pero tampoco tenía otras opciones; así que cuando la señora le dio la llave a su capitán, siguió a este por otro pasillo, hasta la habitación cuatro.

—En el baño solo hay una cubeta con agua limpia —comentó Armin cuando revisó el lugar.

—No te quejes, este es un hotel cinco estrellas aquí —bromeó un poco, aunque estaba siendo sincero. Tenían un buen sueldo y podían pagar el mejor hotel, pero allí abajo eso era lo mejor.

Armin se quitó con algo de pena la camiseta ensangrentada, luego el pantalón. Levi pudo notar el pudor en el niño y le dio algo similar a la ternura, así que por decoro volteó, justo cuando tocaron a la puerta. Era la señora que les estaba entregando la bandeja con un poco de pan rancio, manteca, mermelada y frutas.

—Me limpiaré —dijo Armin en un titubeo caminando desnudo hacia el baño. Para Levi fue más fuerte y no pudo evitar echar una recatada mirada al cuerpo formado del soldado. Vaya, no era ningún niño. Ya se bañaba solo, así que…

No se consideraba un depredador de jóvenes, pero no se le podía culpar de reparar en la belleza de los demás. No era de piedra. Armin poseía una belleza angelical que lo atraía; sus rasgos eran en su mayoría masculinos, pese a que muchos dijeran que eran delicados. A veces escuchaba comentarios de los soldados. Los rumores corrían como el agua; pero Levi sabía que solo eran eso, habladurías. Pero se preguntaba si acaso ese muchacho y Eren eran más que buenos amigos. Se quedaría con la duda, porque no pensaba preguntar, no era su problema.

Él también necesitaba asearse un poco, había sudado con esa tonta rencilla, así que se desvistió. Cuando Armin liberó el baño lo hizo tratando de taparse con la mano y eso le trajo el recuerdo de Historia, de lo que había pasado hacia una semana.

—Yo también me limpiaré, ¿dejaste agua limpia? —preguntó Levi y Armin asintió reiteradas veces con nerviosismo—. Luego lavaremos tu camiseta con lo que sobre de agua; para mañana, con el calor que hace, se secará.

—No quiero andar desnudo —contradijo en un hilillo de voz, sentándose en una de las camas y tratando de no mirar directamente el cuerpo desnudo de su capitán. Por el dios de las murallas, había compartido baños con sus colegas, pero nunca con alguien como Levi. Que dios lo amparase y la erección no reflejase sus deseos ocultos.

—¿Me tienes miedo?

—No, ¿por qué pregunta eso? —consultó con evidente nerviosismo, hasta tenía un tic en el ojo.

—Sí, me tienes miedo —reiteró sentándose desnudo en la cama, frente a Armin.

—Le digo que no.

—Entonces quita las manos de ahí. —Como el chico no lo hizo o no entendió, fue él quien le tomó de los brazos para dejar al descubierto lo que las manos trataban de ocultar—. Te gustan los hombres —dijo al ver la erección, fue como confirmar algo obvio.

—Me gustan las chicas —aclaró con torpeza—. Solo que…

—¿Entonces? —consultó con una pizca de exasperación cuando el chico volvió a guardar un prolongado silencio.

—Y también me gusta usted —murmuró bajo, mirando el piso.

—No sientas vergüenza —le dijo levantándole suavemente la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos—. Yo también estoy desnudo y vaticino una erección.

—¿A usted… le gustan… los hombres? —Estaba un poco pasmado por la revelación.

—Me gustas tú, y creo que eso es suficiente —suspiró y apoyó la mejilla en la palma abierta de la mano en un gesto como de cansancio o saturación, pero solo se estaba relajando para lograr hacer lo mismo con el chico.

—¿Yo le gusto?

—No te sorprendas, me gustan rubios —bromeó un poco para calmar el ambiente—. ¿Ya estuviste con un hombre? —El muchacho negó reiteradas veces con la cabeza, como si aquello fuera un crimen.

—Duele, pero es muy placentero —continuó Levi—, ¿me crees?

—Le creo.

—¿Quieres probar?

Luego de esa crucial pregunta se produjo otro silencio prolongado. Se escuchaba el tic tac del reloj del cuarto. Armin tomó aire y miró hacia un costado, le daba timidez posar los ojos en la anatomía desnuda de su capitán, pero se moría de ganas de estudiarlo.

—Solo… no quiero que me duela —se animó a decir Armin, un poco más distendido. Levi miró sobre la pequeña mesa ratona que había en el cuarto, allí había manteca. No era el mejor lubricante, pero en esas circunstancias era lo ideal.

—Prometo ser delicado, no pretendo hacerte daño. Solo asiente con la cabeza y deja que me encargue.

Fue una buena manera de probar qué tan dispuesto estaba el chiquillo. Armin no tardó un segundo en asentir, de nuevo reiteradas veces, todavía nervioso, pero ansioso por lo que iba a ocurrir en ese cuarto. Una oportunidad en un millón, estar a solas con el capitán Levi.

El hombre se puso de pie y paseó por la habitación en busca de la única silla que había. Armin aprovechó esos movimientos para estudiarlo sin reparo; traía un cuerpo de infarto, bien macizo, con músculos marcados por donde se lo mirase. Las piernas eran regordetas y el trasero grande y firme.

Levi tomó esa silla, se acercó a la puerta y la trabó. No se fiaba de las llaves, ahí abajo había que tomar esa clase de recaudos. Cuando volteó Armin estaba de pie con una erección bestial, demasiado estimulo visual si el capitán se pavoneaba desnudo frente a él. El pene de Levi reaccionó de inmediato, haciendo un leve respingo.

—¿Ahora? —consultó Armin, como si necesitara un manual para actuar, él era así.

—Ven —dijo Levi arrodillándose en la cama. Tomó la mano de Armin y lo invitó a copiar su pose.

En ese momento las manos fueron las protagonistas. Armin recreaba lo que Levi hacía en él. Primero acarició sus pectorales, bajando pecaminosamente hasta el pene erguido. Pero no se masturbaron de inmediato, el hombre prefirió pellizcarle una tetilla y arrancarle un gesto de dolor que le causó simpatía. El chico, en cambio, sentía el pene de su capitán crecer más y más en su mano. Era como si tuviera miedo de masturbarlo y ofenderlo de alguna tonta manera, cuando era evidente que si estaban en ese momento íntimo era lo que Levi más ansiaba.

El capitán puso una mano en el vientre del soldado y se encorvó un poco para rozarle los labios. No lo besó directamente, en cambio bajó hasta la tetilla que había pellizcado para atraparla entre los dientes. Armin comenzó a gemir al sentir los chupones; no sabía que podía experimentar placer sintiendo esa clase de caricias.

Luego, Levi dejó de jugar para buscar lo que ambos querían y así romper el hielo. Se incorporó un poco y tomándolo de la nuca lo acercó a su cara para finalmente robarle un beso, lengua incluida. Armin se sentía en la gloria, aunque ni siquiera le estuvieran tocando el pene, pero la mano del capitán estaba cerca, los dedos de él jugaban con el pubis rubio, a escasos centímetros del falo erguido, rozándolo.

Levi estudiaba las facciones del muchacho, le encantaba ver esa carita de ángel curvada en muecas de placer, hasta incluso había cerrado los ojos. Sentía un morbo inexplicable, tal vez porque el sexo contra natura era mal visto en la sociedad y Levi amaba quebrar las normas, aunque lo negara.

Había llegado el momento. Levi aferró fuerte el pene de Armin y comenzó a masturbarlo con firmeza; el muchacho no se quedó atrás: entre suspiros y quejidos también meneó el pene de su capitán, sintiendo las venas hinchadas a más no poder.

—Más despacio —pidió Armin, sintiéndose raro. Le gustaba el trato tosco de su superior, lo enardecía, pero sentía que le iba a quebrar el pene si seguía masturbándolo con esa intensidad.

—Y tú para —jadeó, bajando la intensidad—; porque estoy a punto y quiero metértela.

Armin mostró un semblante diferente, como de sorpresa o de rechazo, pero Levi hizo de cuenta que no se percató de ello y se paró para caminar hasta la mesilla y tomar la manteca. No era momento para arrepentirse, pero si el muchacho no estaba dispuesto a ser penetrado tampoco pensaba violarlo.

—¿Qué hago? —preguntó Armin, medio perdido, detalle que le dio ternura a Levi.

—Lo más importante es relajarse —aclaró—. Ponte boca abajo y apoya la cabeza sobre la almohada.

—Pero quiero verlo.

—Te dolerá menos de esta manera —explicó con calma mientras se untaba suficiente manteca en el pene—. Levanta el culo —pidió palmeándole una pierna y acomodándose cerca de él en la cama.

—¿Así? —consultó con simpatía, o al menos eso le generó a Levi, quien asintió, aunque no pudiera verlo. Le daba mucho ardor ver la predisposición del joven pese a sus miedos lógicos y evidentes.

Levi quería disfrutar el momento y también quería que lo hiciera Armin, así que comenzó masajeándole la espalda, para luego recorrerle con la lengua la columna vertebral hasta llegar al comienzo de las nalgas. Ahí, en ese punto, apoyó el glande en el ano, sin penetrarlo aún y poniendo una mano debajo del estómago del chico para que no se recostara y siguiera en la misma posición, entregado.

—¿Estás listo?

—Penétreme —fue casi un ruego que sonó a orden. Levi sonrió de medio lado, nunca imaginó que ese pichón mojado fuera tan fogoso, ah, pero él sabía que las apariencias engañaban, que los más modositos en el fondo son los más ardorosos.

Levi no le hizo caso, tenía que ir con calma para no lastimarlo. Se arrodilló en la cama y lo tomó de las caderas para acercarlo a su cuerpo; de nuevo el pene rozó la raya que dividía las nalgas. En ese punto ambos vibraron de placer. El capitán no supo contenerse e hizo algo que le encantaba hacer cuando sus amantes eran hombres: lo nalgueó bien fuerte, tanto que el sonido retumbó y Armin lanzó un gemido escandaloso.

Mientras le acariciaba la espalda iba metiendo poco a poco el pene, centímetro a centímetro. Le pedía que se relajara, pero al mismo tiempo lo mordía despacio en los hombros. Llegó el momento en el que el pene tocó fondo, así que Levi se quedó en el sitio y buscó masturbarlo para tenerlo a tono. Se dio cuenta que no hacía falta, Armin estaba que volaba de calentura. Aquello, aunque doloroso, era la sensación más magnifica que alguna vez hubiera experimentado. Tal vez porque lo estaba haciendo con el capitán, quizás porque en el fondo siempre quiso eso.

En cuanto se dio cuenta de que su pichón estaba listo para lo más difícil, comenzó a meter y sacar, primero despacio, pero a medida que sentía que llegaba a la cima, con más desenfreno y sin cuidado. En un breve lapso eyaculó dentro de Armin y, deslenguado como siempre, se lo hizo saber.

—Te llené el culo de leche, así que es probable que te salga un poco cuando me quite —aclaró entre jadeos, retirando despacio el pene embadurnado en manteca, un poco de sangre y semen.

—¿Y yo? —preguntó dando la vuelta con dificultad y apretando las nalgas para que nada escapara. Le mostró el pene duro a su capitán y este entendió a la perfección.

—Ponte de pie.

Sin miramientos se lo llevó a la boca y comenzó a chupar con fuerza y a lamer con ganas. Pronto se dio cuenta que Armin se correría porque el glande se endureció un poco más, así que se lo sacó de la boca y lo masturbó rápido y firme.

El semen de Armin salió a chorros, manchando la barbilla y el pecho del capitán. La vista era majestuosa para el joven, porque lo tenía a Levi arrodillado frente a él, con su pene entre las manos y bañado en su semen.

—Vaya… —suspiró Armin, tratando de regularizar la respiración agitada.

—Bueno, creo que ahora sí necesito una buena ducha —dijo Levi incorporándose para ir al baño.

Allí se lavó todo el cuerpo y, luego de vestirse, fue a pedir más agua limpia para que Armin volviera a higienizarse y sobre todo lavara la camisa manchada de sangre. Hicieron todo en un atípico silencio, uno que Armin quería quebrar porque ya comenzaba a sentirse incómodo.

—¿Qué cama prefiere? —consultó para robarle algunas palabras a ese hombre arisco.

—Ninguna —respondió firme— deben estar llenas de ácaros, además… no dormiré en la cama.

—Pero hay una sola silla y la usó para trabar la puerta.

—Hay que hacer guardia, niño, así que tampoco hace falta una cama.

—No me diga niño, no lo soy.

—Hoy no fuiste un niño, tienes razón.

Armin enrojeció apenas con esa acotación punzante y luego de terminar de comer una manzana pasada, se recostó solo con el pantalón puesto en una de las camas, pero sin dejar de ver el accionar del hombre. Había quitado la silla para sentarse en ella.

—Cierto que usted duerme en sillas —dijo Armin, divertido—, los rumores son ciertos entonces.

—Aquí abajo tienes que dormir con un ojo abierto y el otro a medio cerrar si no quieres amanecer muerto.

—Despiérteme para suplantarlo —pidió el chico entrecerrando los ojos de cansancio, el sueño lo vencía—. Gracias, capitán.

—¿Por qué?

—Por lo de hoy —aclaró con los ojos ya cerrados y la voz apagada—; fue… especial.

—Duerme un rato.

Después de esa orden, Levi se quedó reflexionando al respecto. Había atendido a dos muchachos hormonales y ahora se preguntaba cómo haría para manejar la situación. Solo esperaba que la juventud de ambos no le jugara una mala pasada; que ninguno de los dos le reclamase nada, ocupar algún puesto especial en su vida.

Un poco tarde, pero por haber cedido al morbo de tener a dos muchachos tan apuestos ahora estaba metido en un brete, o podría estarlo si alguno de ellos se empecinaba en creer que eran pareja o algo por el estilo. A veces costaba separar el sexo de las emociones, y más cuando se es tan joven. Levi eso lo sabía, y le pesaba.

Ahora tenía a dos jovencitos prendidos de él. Estuvo toda la noche pensando cómo afrontar la situación, imaginando diferentes escenarios o planteos. ¿En qué se había metido? ¿Por qué era tan débil a la carne? Eso le pasaba por calentón.

**(…)**

Al final, al día siguiente tuvieron un poco más de suerte; suerte dependiendo de la perspectiva, pero encontraron a una niña de tres años en un estado deplorable, sin aseo, desnutrida y con una madre negligente que no dudó en entregar a su retoño para darle una vida mejor.

No hablaron del asunto, ni de lo que pasó la noche anterior. Armin no se animaba a tocar el tema y Levi sencillamente no tenía nada para decir al respecto. Volvieron al orfanato cerca del mediodía.

Historia estaba en pleno almuerzo, así que a Armin le tocó la engorrosa tarea de ir a buscarla con las novedades. Levi, mientras, se quedó en el orfanato entregando la niña a las nanas. Estas notaron que la pequeña ni siquiera hablaba o caminaba bien, y para la edad que tenía eso era grave.

Levi aguardó unos minutos, pero era un hombre muy ocupado, no podía estar toda la vida allí siendo comienzo de semana, Erwin le recriminaría ser negligente con sus labores de capitán. Así que, saturado, decidió atravesar todo el maldito castillo para llegar a Historia y terminar con el asunto del día.

Lo que vio cuando abrió la enorme puerta de dos hojas lo dejó pasmado unos segundos. Historia le había arrojado una taza por la cabeza a Armin mientras este la atajaba con buenos reflejos. Ambos parecían furiosos y el capitán dio la voz de alto. Como soldados, acataron el pedido, más proviniendo de él.

—¿Qué mierda les pasa? —preguntó malhumorado— Vengo a ver por qué se tardan tanto y están aquí matándose.

Los muchachos guardaron silencio y agacharon la cabeza; ninguno de los dos parecía estar dispuesto a hablar del tema, pero en el fondo sabían que debían. Lo que no sabían era el cómo hacerlo.

—¿Es cierto, capitán? —dijo la reina, olvidándose por un instante que ella era la máxima autoridad, en ese momento solo era una muchacha a punto de largarse a llorar— ¿También se acostó con Armin?

—Vaya —dijo Levi atónito y le clavó los ojos al muchacho, que seguía sin poder mirarlo—. No imaginé que eras esa clase de gente, Armin. Andar contando esas cosas…

—Eso no importa —Historia elevó un poco la voz, imponiéndose—, usted lo hizo primero conmigo.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? —Levi flipaba con la situación— Habla, Armin, o te agarro a patadas. ¿Por qué cuentas cosas íntimas y encima a la persona menos pensada? ¿Quieres publicarlo en el diario también?

—Verá, capitán… —Armin lanzó un suspiro, comprendía que debía ser sincero, porque el malestar de Levi era lógico y esperado—. Yo imaginé que iría a acostarse con Historia, eso no me molestaba. Nunca pensé que yo correría con esa suerte.

—Entiendo menos ahora. —Levi fue sincero, entendía que el chico trataba de confesar algo, pero se le escapaba.

—Ambos apostamos —dijo Historia más calmada, pero con los ojos aguados—, solo que no sabíamos si le gustaban los hombres o las mujeres, los rumores dicen…

—¡Los rumores son rumores! —gritó Levi de hondo mal humor. Oh, habían despertado a la fiera. En ese punto Historia comenzó a llorar, ya no se aguantaba—. ¡No se juega así con la gente!

—No nos malentienda —rogó Armin, también casi al borde de las lágrimas—. Sabíamos que esto podía pasar, al menos yo lo imaginé. Solo habíamos apostado entre ambos, queríamos ver quién era el primero en descubrir al mítico Levi.

—Al inalcanzable Levi —sumó Historia entre hipos de llanto—. Los rumores son rumores, lo sé, pero dicen que usted no tiene amantes. Y hay otros que dicen que solo le gustan los hombres. Fue una tontería lo que hicimos, lo sabemos.

—¿Y por qué peleaban como si quisieran matarse?

—Porque ninguno de los dos imaginó —dijo Armin con voz opaca y finita—… no esperábamos enamorarnos.

—¿Ven? Son unos niños al final —se masajeó la sien, tratando de ordenar su cabeza; no podía culparlos, el adulto allí era él, él había actuado mal—. No se juega con los sentimientos.

—Lo comprendemos —dijo Historia.

—¡No, no lo comprenden! —volvió a gritar enojado— ¡Porque no estarían peleando! ¡Ni me hubieran usado para una estúpida apuesta de mierda!

—¿Entonces? —la dama trató de controlar el llanto para encarar entera el tema— ¿A quien elige?

—¿Me hablas en serio? —cuestionó con un enfado supremo. Lanzó un largo suspiro de saturación y se sentó en una de las sillas para hablar del tema con más calma—. No se trata de elegir, esto no es un juego.

—Pero… —trató de rebatir Armin, preguntarle al menos con quién mejor la había pasado. Ya no le importaba que el hombre no los amara, lo haría con el tiempo, o eso pensaba él.

—«Pero» nada. O soy de los dos —terminó por decir— o soy de ninguno. Ustedes escogen. Aunque siendo sincero no le pertenezco a nadie. Nadie es dueño de nadie. Ni tampoco se pueden forzar las emociones. Lo que ustedes no entienden es que solo fue sexo. Si lo que quieren es más sexo, bueno, a seguir jugando el juego.

Luego del breve discurso del capitán se produjo un hondo silencio reflexivo, ya ninguno de los dos muchachos lloraba, más bien se encontraban introspectivos y hasta resignados. Se miraron unos segundos a la cara y sin palabras parecieron llegar a un acuerdo. No obstante, fue Historia la primera en hablar.

—Tiene que entendernos, capitán, nosotros lo queremos mucho.

—Demasiado —acotó Armin—, solo es usted que no se deja querer por nadie.

—¿Y se piensan que yo tengo sexo con cualquiera? No me acuesto con personas bonitas porque sí. No me conocen una mierda. Si accedí a coger con ustedes es porque una pizca de cariño o confianza les tengo; pero no pueden pretender que los ame de la noche a la mañana. No soy así.

—Entonces… ¿no me rechazará si en secreto le pido un beso? —Historia llevó las manos hacia atrás y se balanceó delicadamente.

—Por supuesto que no. Si te metí la pija, te puedo meter la lengua.

—Qué ordinario es a veces, capitán —dijo la dama entre pequeñas risillas.

—Yo… no quiero que se quede con la idea de que traicioné su confianza. No voy a ufanarme de nada. Tampoco yo soy así —dijo Armin, cohibido por la idea de darle una mala imagen de su persona a ese hombre.

—Lo sé, Armin, sé que solo se lo contaste a Historia por una estúpida apuesta que les salió mal. Y les pudo haber salido más caro, porque estoy que me llevan los demonios y a un paso de mandarlos a la mierda.

—No se enoje —pidió Historia acercándose a él para dejarle un casto beso en la mejilla. Él no perdió tiempo y la sentó en su falda, le gustaba tenerla cerca. Miró de reojo a Armin, mientras le buscaba los labios a ella para besarla delicadamente.

—¿Te pone celoso? —consultó el hombre para probar las emociones de ambos. El chico negó reiteradas veces con la cabeza y el capitán extendió una mano para invitarlo a ocupar la otra pierna—. Mierda, pesan. Y nos pueden ver en una situación rara.

—¿Y mi beso? —reclamó Armin frunciendo el ceño. Levi le dio con el gusto y también le rozó los labios, mientras Historia sonreía.

—No sé qué voy a hacer con ustedes dos —dijo por decir mientras se ponía de pie para quitárselos de encima. En verdad sería una situación rara de explicar si alguien los pescaba así.

—Amarnos —contestaron a coro, y rieron por pensar en lo mismo.

—Si siguen así de tiernos no tardaré en hacerlo —comentó Levi acariciándoles la mejilla con cada mano al mismo tiempo.

—No sabía que le gustaban las cosas tiernas —dijo una risueña Historia.

—Oh, sí, me gustan los gatitos —confesó Levi con ironía—. Son limpios, no tienes ni que bañarlos.

—Entonces seremos como gatitos. —Armin se sintió tan estúpido por decir eso en voz alta que comenzó a reír.

Era día laboral, así que Armin y Levi tuvieron que partir de inmediato para seguir con la rutina diaria. De vuelta, a Minsa le tocó sorprenderse cuando entró a recoger lo del almuerzo. Había una tetera rota en el piso, platos y el mantel corrido, clara señal de pelea.

—Su majestad, ¿ocurrió algo grave? —consultó con confianza. De haber sido otra clase de reina, la criada simplemente se limitaría a juntar los trastos sin decir palabra, pero Historia era abierta y conversadora con ella.

—No, nada en especial, solo una guerra de comida con un amigo —dijo por decir, para tapar el evidente desastre.

Estaba de buen humor, sentía que la charla con Levi había sido exitosa, al final no fue tan terrible como se lo imaginaba. Así que con ese buen humor se dispuso a ayudar a su criada a levantar los vidrios rotos, sin necesidad de hacerlo, pero predispuesta.

**(…)**

Historia entendía que era difícil rescatar niños de los barrios bajos, pero les encomendó que siguieran en la búsqueda. Levi, obviamente, prefería ir con Armin siempre, no solo porque los demás chicos le tocaban un poco los cojones y Armin en cambio era más maduro, hasta incluso le daba la paz que solía darle Erwin, de hecho pensaba que quizás así era el comandante a su edad. Lo bueno de ir con él es que podía aprovechar cuando caía la noche y pecar sin problemas. Lo hacía con Historia en algún recoveco del palacio y con Armin en los hoteles.

Una de las bajadas al mundo subterráneo fue atípica y le trajo un montón de recuerdos agridulces a Levi. Fue un encuentro fortuito, algo que lamentablemente solía ocurrir en la ciudad subterránea. Les tocó ver a una muchacha muy joven, tal vez de alrededor de quince años, siendo rodeada por hombres que tironeaban de su ropa.

La situación era evidente y ese intento de violación le vino a recordar a Levi la vez que conoció a Isabel. Enfureció de golpe. Armin no tuvo tiempo ni de procesar lo que ocurría con la chica, que el capitán ya estaba repartiendo puños y patadas. Recién cuando lo vio sacando el cuchillo accionó, tomándole el brazo. En el estado en el que estaba Levi, fuera de sí, era capaz de matar a alguien y Armin quiso impedirlo. No obstante, más le preocupaba la chica, que había quedado sentada en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared, la respiración agitada y la ropa rasgada. Incluso pudo ver un moretón en el labio y como este sangraba.

Le preguntó si estaba bien y la ayudó a pararse, mientras Levi se encargaba de dejar inconscientes a los matones de turno. Armin le habló un poco a la chica, le preguntó si tenía un lugar donde refugiarse y ella confesó dos cosas.

—Mi nombre es Yosi, vivo por mi cuenta —se tocó el labio hinchado, haciendo un gesto de dolor—. Son los mismos de siempre, no dejan de molestarme. Dicen que me parezco a una chica.

—¿No lo eres? —preguntó Armin un poco sorprendido. Era un muchacho con facciones muy agradables, pelo negro y lacio, además adoptaba una postura femenina. A simple vista, incluso con su tono de voz, en verdad parecía una chica.

—No se cansa de pegarles —dijo Yosi mirando al capitán, como este había agarrado la cabeza de uno para estampárselo contra el suelo una y otra vez.

—Si no lo paro va a matar a alguien —dijo Armin y dio la vuelta para sostener el brazo del capitán—. Ya están inconscientes y Yosi necesita un lugar. Volvamos.

Levi estaba realmente furioso, Armin sorprendido de que esa escena le hubiera afectado tanto, no conocía el pasado de su capitán. Solo comentó una cosa en el camino, que los barrios bajos no era un buen lugar para alguien como Yosi quien encima estaba solo.

En el orfanato aceptaban niños hasta los doce años, pero harían una excepción por ser un caso especial. Cuando subieron vieron la emoción de Yosi por conocer el mundo de arriba. Fue difícil trasladarlo al castillo, se entretenía con cada cosa que veía, para él era como estar de vacaciones.

Llegaron al orfanato y le comentaron la situación a las nanas, pero sería Historia quien tendría la última palabra, para aceptarlo o no. Así que con el mal humor que cargaba, Levi acompañó a Armin hasta el palacio para hablar con ella.

—¡Volvieron temprano! —dijo una sonriente Historia desde la oficina principal.

—Es que presenciamos un intento de violación —dijo Armin y la expresión de Historia varió abismalmente a una de preocupación—. Se pasa de la edad, pero no tiene a nadie allí abajo.

—¿Intentaron violar a una chica?

—A un chico, y no es el puto punto —dijo Levi encolerizado—, eres la maldita reina, podrías hacer más por la gente de abajo. ¿Quién sabe lo que hubiera pasado con este chico si no bajábamos hoy?

—Entiendo su enojo capitán —dijo ella suspirando y cerrando la carpeta que tenía enfrente para encarar el tema—; pero la verdad es que no puedo darle empleo a todos, o sacarlos de la pobreza como por arte de magia.

—Lo que hacemos no alcanza, solo vamos una vez por semana —comentó Armin, sopesando las opciones.

—Por eso les pido a ambos que bajen más asiduamente. Para corroborar en la medida que podamos que todo marche bien, o dentro de lo que se pueda.

—¡Es imposible, Historia! Somos la Legión, cazamos titanes, no somos la policía de los barrios bajos —increpó Levi. Todavía la adrenalina no se le había ido.

—Oiga, esa es una buena idea —dijo Armin, astuto.

—¿A qué te refieres? —curioseó Historia mirando a su amigo.

—Planteo crear un ejército especial para los barrios bajos. Que se encarguen no solo del orden, sino de entregar suministros a los más carenciados. Ni agua potable tienen.

—No es mala idea —dijo un Levi más sosegado—, aquí tienes soldados de sobra. No necesitas que te acompañen cinco al baño, podrías armar una fuerza especial.

Historia lo meditó dos segundos y asintió con la cabeza. No era mala idea; se necesitaba algún lazo conector entre el mundo de arriba y el mundo de abajo. Eso sí, Levi y Armin seguirían bajando cada domingo a buscar niños desamparados, era la excusa perfecta que tenían para poder estar juntos en algún hotel de mala muerte.

La reina, por su lado, estaba satisfecha por el rumbo de la situación, porque Levi le prestaba cada vez más atención. Aunque se quejara de que tenía mucho trabajo, siempre encontraba algún hueco para visitarla de incógnito, sobre todo por las noches.

Puede que apostar para saber qué le gustaba al capitán, si los hombres o las mujeres, hubiera sido infantil por parte de los muchachos, pero no podían decir que les había salido mal. Cada uno sabía qué lugar ocupaba en la vida de Levi, sin competencias, respetando el espacio del otro, aprendiendo a amar con el tiempo.

* * *

****

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 21 de noviembre de 2020
> 
> Merlo, Buenos Aires, Argentina

**Author's Note:**

> **Hasta aquí. Les cuento un secreto… la persona que me pidió este fic está haciendo uno que es ligeramente parecido (siento que en algún punto la estoy plagiando con su permiso, ¡ja, ja, ja!), solo que no se anima a publicar lo que tiene. La quiero matar, porque su fic está bueno, pero por otro lado la entiendo porque a mí también me costó mucho publicar mi primer fic. Si algún día logro convencerla, espero que la apoyen. Sin más, me despido (ah, qué formal sonó eso).**
> 
> **¡Muchas gracias por leer!  
> **
> 
> * * *
> 
> **29 de octubre de 2020**
> 
> **Merlo, Buenos Aires, Argentina.**


End file.
